The Match Kitty
by sailormoon9993
Summary: A young kitty has lost her family and boyfriend due to a mysterious sickness and is all alone with matches. She'll be able to see her family again, but only in the flames. Will she ever see them again?


It was the month of November and Thanksgiving was just around the weather tonight was unusual for it was snowing. There was a young tuxedo female cat on the street who wore nothing but a long dress and a basketful of matches which she would sell for food money.

"Sir, would you like to buy a match?" asked the young kitty.

"No thanks." he replied to her.

Sigh, she had not sold one package of matches and had no home to go to since her family and her beloved boyfriend, whom was a skunk, had all died of a mysterious disease that had killed them quickly through the night, leaving her as the only surivior.

The pussycat walked a mile or two before settling down in an alley where hardly anyone would come at night due to how cold it was down there.

"Brr! It's so cold." she told to herself. She saw her matches and thought how they could warm her up.

No, she thought, I need those for money to buy food with.

But it was so cold, she had no other choice. She grabbed a stick and slid it againest the ground to make it catch on fire.

She noticed in the glow of the match shew saw a Thanksgiving feast with all sorts of delicious food but soon it went out. She grabbed another match and lit it to see she was with her family and friends watching football and having fun at Thanksgiving dinner.

"Mother, Father." She said as the match went out.

She grabbed a third match and lit that one as well to see it was after Thanksgiving dinner to see her whole family playing some Wii Fit Plus.

"Run as fast as you can sis!" called out her sister, Jeanette.

"I'm going as fast as I can." she called out right before the match went out.

No, this wasn't fair. She wanted to be with the ones she loved so she kept lighting all her matches just to be with them. They ate dinner together, played more Wii Fit Plus, and ate desserts together. To top that, she was also curled up to her boyfriend real tight. (She wore a bottle of lavender always around her neck.)

Soon, all her matches were gone. The girl was about tho cry when she noticed a four-leaf clover trying to break away from the crack of concrete. She made a wish to be with her family again. She also noticed a shooting star. Her mom had told her when there is a shooting star, that someone was going to heaven. She wondered whose turn it was tonight.

She grabbed her stuff and decided to walk two miles in the cold to return to her old home that had not be sold, but abandoned due to claims of it being haunted.

She walked in the front door and walked into the dining room and sat at the table where she was for a moment her family looking at her as if they knew she had gone through a great loss. She rubbed her eyes and noticed they were gone. She then began to cry.

"Why was I left alone on this Earth?" she cried out.

Soon the young cat felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned around to see the both belonged to her boyfriend.

"Why are you crying, Cherie?" he asked.

"Because you're all gone and I'm all alone!" she cried out again.

"No you're not." said another voice.

The cat looked up to see her entire family surrounding her.

"You're never alone." said her female cousin/

"We'll be here for you" said her niece, whom was also a skunk.

"This can't be real! You're all dead!" she cried again to look up and see her family was gone.

"I wish I was with you having Thanksgiving and fun. I wish I would die so I could be with you! Please take me away!" she cried out as a cold chill made her pass out.

She awoke an hour later to see her boyfriend waiting for her to awake.

"You're awake. It's time to go."

"Go where?"

"It's your time."

She understood what he meant. She grabbed his hand and soon the were both walking towards a bright warm light.

"It's good to be together again, Penelope."

"I missed you too, Pepe."

Penelope went to a place where she never would be cold nor hungry again and could be with her family forever.

* * *

I was inspired to write this after watching Match Girl. It's one of my favorite stories/short films and had to make this. =]


End file.
